Lewis Romero
Lewis Romero was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. He was a player on the Sultans football team at McKinley High School. Among all the survivors, he was the most arrogant. He was going to ride the roller coaster, but he insulted Wendy Christensen, which caused him to get into a fight with Kevin Fischer and Ian McKinley, so was forced to leave the boarding station. Lewis was the fourth survivor of Devil's Flight to die. Final Destination 3 Lewis is first seen showing off his skill by playing a high striker, and later came aboard the Devil's Flight roller coaster. When Wendy Christensen suffered a premonition of the roller coaster crashing, she panicked and caused a stir. Lewis rudely asked Kevin Fischer to control Wendy, and got into a fight with him. Lewis accidentally slapped Erin Ulmer across the face during the scuffle, causing Ian McKinley to join the fight, resulting in them all being forced off the coaster, which later crashed, just as Wendy predicted. After the deaths of Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin, he appeared at their funeral. After he and Kevin force Ian to leave, Lewis told Kevin if he ever died to bring a PSP to his funeral so that way, he'd "have something to do". Death Lewis was at a gym working out, when he was approached by Wendy and Kevin, where they told him he was in danger. Kevin tried to tell Lewis that he was next on Death's list, but he didn't believe them, and he thought the duo were seeing things because of the trauma of the death of their loved ones, Carrie Dreyer and Jason Wise. Wendy began to see several signs all around the gym that were in the photo she took of Lewis at the amusement park, and warned Kevin of what was about to happen. Lewis sat down on at a weight-machine and began to rant about his future career. In the midst of the rant, a weight-lifter knocked the claw off a fake bear and hit another weight lifter in the face, which caused him to drop his weight-lifting bar. The force of the weights caused two swords above the machine to cut through the wires that were holding the weights up, unbeknown to Lewis and the others. Disbelieving that he was destined to die, Lewis lifted the weights once again, which fell down and crushed his head, spurting blood on Wendy and Kevin. Alternate Death After Kevin and Wendy look at the photos, a question comes up saying, "Should Wendy have another look?". By clicking no, the movie continues as normal, but by clicking yes, Wendy takes another look at Lewis's photo. Later When Wendy and Kevin go and warn Lewis about his death, they find him on the weight lifting machine as soon as they get in their. The swords had already fallen and cut the ropes. Lewis says, "Fischer! What the fuck are you doing here?' as he lifts the weights one more time, and they fall and crush his head just like they did before. Blood splatters on Wendy and Kevin.